


Motorcycles And Sexy Mechanics

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biker Bucky, Bucky Barnes is a flirt, Bucky Barnes is a gentleman, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Motorcycle ride, mechanic Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: Your car breaks down on the side of the road. Bucky Barnes is a mechanic, and also a cheeky flirt.





	Motorcycles And Sexy Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite AU and I wanted to break the norm of Bucky being ashamed of his arm in most fics (Even in my own) so here’s really confident flirty Bucky to break your heart :)

You should’ve known the low price of the car was too good to be true. It was your dream car and you were so blinded by the gorgeous exterior to even think too hard about why the price was so damn low. That lapse in judgement is what brought you to the situation you are currently stuck in. Broken down on the side of the road in the middle of goddamn nowhere, bored out of your mind and waiting for the tow truck to arrive. You sat on top of the hood of the old impala, humming to yourself and praying that the truck would arrive soon. 

Your prayers were answered after half an hour of waiting that felt like 2 hours, You were so relieved when the man that stepped out of the truck wasn’t some old fat guy, but a guy around your age with short brown hair and an expensive looking metal prosthetic arm dressed in a mechanics shirt with the sleeves ripped off. “Thank you so so so much!” you exclaimed, hopping off the hood of your car and walking towards the man approaching you. “It’s no problem. I’m James but you can call me Bucky.” he said, extending his flesh hand out for you to shake while shamelessly raking his eyes over your body. “Y/N. How’d you get Bucky from James?” you asked, shaking his hand and tilting your head to the side and looking at him curiously. 

“Middle name’s Buchanan. Lame, I know.” he laughed, the smile going all the way to his eyes and making butterflies erupt in your stomach. You had just met this man, how were you already attracted to him? His smile made you smile, a small giggle escaping your mouth. A giggle? You never giggled! Your hands lingered on the others’ for a moment longer than necessary, before Bucky cleared his throat and looked past you at your car. “That’s a nice looking car. How much was it?” he asked, stepping past you to examine your car. “$7,000.” you answered a bit sheepishly. “Damn. That’s cheap.” he exclaimed, reaching in through the open window to pop the hood. “Hence why I’m here broken down on the side of the road.” you laughed awkwardly. He just chuckled and propped the hood up, checking some parts you didn’t know the name of. 

“Well, we’ll have to take it back to my shop, I can’t tell what’s up with it here. I gotta do a more thorough inspection.” he said, obviously meaning the car, but you couldn’t help but think of the double meaning with the way he had looked you over earlier. A blush rose to your cheeks at the thought, which you promptly removed from your head. You barely even knew the guy! Bucky slammed the hood closed and the smirk he sent your way was absolutely sinful. The little shit knew what he was doing. “Let me just back up my truck a little bit so I can hook it up.” He said, walking back to his truck and climbing in. 

He expertly backed the large truck up and put it in park, climbing out again and walking back over to secure your car to the hook. You couldn’t help but watch his arms,one metal and one flesh as the flesh arm flexed and the metal plates on his high-tech prosthetic whirred and shifted. Soon, your car was hooked up and he turned to you with a wide grin. “Let’s head back to my shop so I can get my hands dirty.” he sent a sly wink your way, making you roll your eyes but smile at his flirting. You walked around the back of your car to climb into the passenger side of the truck. Bucky was already getting the truck started, giving you a genuine smile when you buckled yourself in. “I have to say, you’re definitely the prettiest dame I’ve ever had in my truck.” he said, eyes flicking over to you, mischief hidden in his blue irises. You blushed and ducked your head mumbling a small “thank you”. “So, Bucky, I don’t know if this is totally out of line but I’m a very curious person. I was wondering about your arm,” you trailed off, hoping you weren’t being rude. 

“It’s not out of line doll. What d’ya wanna know? How I lost my arm or how the prosthetic works?” He asked, his easy smile never faltering and you could now trace hints of a Brooklyn accent shining through in his voice. “Both?” you squeaked, curiosity getting the best of you. “Well I lost my arm in a motorcycle accident. My best friend has a friend thats an engineer, he built this prosthetic for me. It has wires that connect to my spinal cord so I have pretty much full control over it. It’s been updated a couple times since I got it, Tony just keeps making improvements on his design, so now there’s some pressure sensors so I have some semblance of feeling in it.” he said, raising his arm and flexing the fingers. “That’s so cool.” you breathed, resisting the urge to scoot over and run your fingers over the smooth metal. 

Bucky’s smile remained on his face as he pulled the truck into a parking lot of a shop whose sign read “Barnes and Rogers Garage”. “So are you Barnes or Rogers?” you laughed, climbing out of the truck when Bucky did the same. “Barnes. Now you know my full name, but I don’t know yours.” he laughed walking to the control panel and starting to lower your car back onto the ground. He unhooked your car and gestured for you to come over to him. “Usually I’d have Steve help, but he doesn’t seem to be here right now. You mind hopping into the driver’s seat and doing the steering while I push your car into the garage?” he asked, standing at the front of your car. 

“I can do that.” you smiled, climbing behind the wheel and making sure the car was in reverse before giving Bucky a thumbs up. You had to tear your eyes away from the man as he started to push your car back into the shop, face contorted in his effort, muscles bulging with the exertion. Your face heated up and you cleared your throat before looking over your shoulder and making sure the car was going straight back into the open spot in the garage. Once you were in, you shifted the car into park and climbed out, missing Bucky’s smirk when he noticed the flush on your cheeks. “You can hang out here or in the lounge through that door, if you’d like.” he said, starting to pull out tools and set them on a work tray. “I’ll stay here. I’ll be bored out of my mind if I wait by myself.” you said, starting to wander around the shop a little, staying close to where Bucky was working on your car. 

You saw a sleek black Harley Davidson motorcycle sitting in the shop, and you walked over to it, running your hand over the smooth leather seat. “This yours?” you asked, swinging your leg over and taking a seat on the motorcycle. “Yeah, its a 2017 Fatboy. Steve’s jealous cause he’s trying to save up for one too and I won’t let him ride mine.” He said, straightening for a moment where he was hunched over the innards of your car to look over at you. “When I’m done here, wanna go for a ride?” he asked, and you nearly choked on your saliva on the suggestive tone behind his words. “Sure, I’d love to.” you said, putting on your best smile when he winked at you. “Gives me an incentive to get this done.” he said before going back to work. You watched him work silently, admiring the way his brow furrowed in concentration and his hands moved expertly around in the engine block. 

“Alright, that should be good.” he declared after working non-stop for another half hour. You mentally fist pumped, following his instruction to hop into the driver’s seat again and start up the car. Once he was certain your car was running perfectly again, he excused himself to was off his dirtied hands. You shut off your car and shut the hood yourself, practically bouncing on your feet with excitement as you waited for him to return. When he came back after what felt like forever, he grabbed his leather jacket off of a hook by the door and slipped it on, then strode over to where you waited by his bike. “You ready?” he asked, retrieving his helmet from where it sat on a nearby workbench. “Hell yeah.” you said, a breath of relief leaving you when he pulled a spare helmet from the compartment under the seat and handing it to you. 

“Fuck it, here. Can’t risk you getting hurt.” He said, pulling his leather jacket off and helping you put it on, as well as helping you secure your helmet before doing up his own . “What a gentleman.” you smiled at his gesture. He smiled back at you before throwing his leg over and putting the kickstand up. “Hop on. Put your feet on the little pegs there.” He said, allowing you to use his shoulders for support as you climbed on and rested your feet on the pegs. You wrapped your arms around him loosely as he started the motorcycle and backed it out of the garage. “You better hold on.” He called to you, voice muffled by his helmet before he sped off onto the road. 

It was almost completely dark now and the stars were just barely visible from the little town. You clutched onto Bucky tightly as he sped down some unknown path, loving the exhilarating feeling of the wind whipping past you. Once you felt more stable, you lifted your head and gave a small whoop of excitement, feeling Bucky’s body rumble with laughter. Eventually Bucky pulled the bike onto a small lookout that overlooked the small town, and you were able to see the stars so much clearer from here. The both of you slipped your helmets off and you stepped off, but Bucky stayed seated on the bike after putting the kickstand down. You took a few steps towards the dropoff and tilted your head up to look up at the star. “It’s beautiful out here.” you whispered, making a mental note to come back out here when you had your camera. 

“Almost as beautiful as you.” Bucky said, making you roll your eyes and smile at him with his use of the oldest pick up line in the book. He smiled back at you and held his hand out for you, which you walked back and took. He pulled you to him and easily lifted you by your hips to straddle the bike in front of him, legs slung over his. “I’d like to take you to dinner sometime, do this the right way.” he said, metal and flesh thumbs gently rubbing circles on your hips. “I’d really like that.” you replied, linking your arms around his neck. “But for now, can I kiss you?” he asked, his blue eyes finding yours. 

“Such a gentleman.” you repeated your phrase from earlier, but leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. His arms snaked further around your waist and pulled you flush to him, his lips surprisingly soft against yours. He pulled away from you and just rested his forehead against yours, a lopsided grin overtaking his lips. “Thank you for being my knight in shining armor.” you whispered, giggling at your joke. The two of you shared lazy kisses for a few more minutes before you slid off of his lap and the two of you put your helmets back on and started to head back down to the shop. Bucky didn’t charge you for fixing your car, just sent you off with another lingering kiss and a phone number, promising to take you out soon. You had a feeling you’d have more motorcycle rides and sexy mechanics in your future.


End file.
